1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handy refractometer, and more particularly to a handy refractometer having a pump device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handy refractometers are known in which a sample is dropped onto the surface of a prism and a transparent cover is placed thereover to spread the sample over the prism surface, whereafter the sample is illuminated by ambient light and the critical angle of the sample is measured. However, with such refractometers, the measurer had to carry out the cumbersome procedures of introducing the sample by the use of a pipette and dropping it onto the prism each time the measurement was effected. Also, there are refractometers having a pump device to eliminate the disadvantage peculiar to such type of handy refractometers, but they are large and weighty and not portable. Further, there have been proposed portable refractometers having a pump device, but these are pistol-shaped and poor in portability and complicated in construction.